


Harry Potter and the Beginning of a Forbidden Love

by astylxofficial



Series: Harry Potter Series Forbidden Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dark Tom Riddle, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Light Harry Potter, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astylxofficial/pseuds/astylxofficial
Summary: Harry Potter crece en la casa de sus tíos, los Dursley, quienes le ocultan su verdadera historia familiar; al cumplir Harry once años de edad, Quien hubiera pensado en lo que crecería después y en compañía de... TMR/LVHP (basado en los libros de JK. Rowling)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Harry Potter Series Forbidden Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119134
Kudos: 21
Collections: Tom(Voldemort)/Harry





	1. PROLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente estaba en Wattpad, ahora paso mi trabajo a las plataformas FFnet y AO3, búsquenme con mi mismo user de esta cuenta, me encuentro en Wattpad aun, con el mismo usuario.

**PROLOGO**

_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a JK a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo._

Harry Potter crece en la casa de sus tíos, los Dursley, quienes le ocultan su verdadera historia familiar; al cumplir Harry once años de edad, empiezan llegarle cartas de remitente desconocido, que van aumentando en número a medida que sus tíos no dejan que las abra. Las mismas traen la noticia de que el niño ha sido admitido en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ya que, al igual que sus padres, tiene poderes mágicos. Sin embargo, Harry nunca se imaginó lo que se enteraría al cumplir los 11 años no solo sus orígenes si no otros misterios que lo harían cambiar con respecto a sus ideales.

Esta historia no va a ser exactamente como el libro, claro que utilizaremos algunos aspectos de su historia original solo que cambiando algunas cosas.

"BASADO EN EL LIBRO DE JK. ROWLING"

PD: esta es una historia Tomarry ósea Tom x Harry si no te gusta te pido amablemente que te retires xd, si tú me respetas yo te respeto.

Fic completamente inventada por mi tomando en cuenta los hechos de la saga original escrita por diosa Rowling a quien admiro completamente, única cuenta permitida por resubir en caso de perder los datos de esta cuenta es astylx

Esta historia originalmente estaba en Wattpad, pero debido a ciertos problemas por los nuevos términos o contratos de la plataforma, me veo en la obligación de colocar mi trabajo en las plataformas de Fanfiction.net y su servidora aquí AO3, para no perder mi trabajo, puede consultarme con el mismo user de esta cuenta.


	2. EL NIÑO-QUE-SOBREVIVIO

**EL NIÑO QUE SOBREVIVIÓ**

_31 / Octubre / 1981 en el valle de Godric_

Fue el día que marcaría la vida de Harry James Potter para siempre, fue el día en que James & Lily Potter sacrificaron su vida por su único hijo. Siendo a su vez asesinados por quien entonces lo llamaban el Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, se rumoreaba que todo empezó debido a una profecía que decía que un niño nacería a finales de julio, un niño con el poder de derrotar al señor tenebroso, y que supuestamente existía dos candidatos que cumplían con lo dicho con la profecía, Harry Potter & Neville, sin embargo el señor tenebroso había elegido al niño Potter debido a su descendencia de origen que cumplía exactamente con la suya, Mestiza mientras que el niño Longbottom era un sangre pura, sin embargo no se indagó más sobre el tema.

Esa noche en el valle de Godric ocurrió algo, algo que marcaría el destino de Harry Potter y Él Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, Lily Potter al sacrificarse por su hijo le otorgo una antigua magia que ni el mismísimo Señor Oscuro logro detectarla por lo que al momento de lanzar La Maldición Asesina no tuvo el efecto que debía rebotando irreversiblemente al señor tenebroso derrotándolo en el acto. Dejando en Harry una misteriosa cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo así mismo creándose la leyenda del niño que vivió.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviamente no es un capítulo largo, pero primero quería explicar su origen xdxd después se irá desarrollando lo demás, cambiare algunas cosas y otras las dejare xd


	3. LOS DURSLEY

**_LOS DURSLEY_ **

**_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo._ **

_Narrador_

Se podría decir que los Dursley eran una familia común y corriente, que no sobresalían entre la sociedad, eran una familia muggle normal como cualquier otra hasta que un día su vida cambiaría drásticamente, era una noche helada y fría.

Vernon Dursley estaba viendo el televisor y Petunia hacía la cena para su pequeña familia el pequeño Dudley estaba en su silla de bebé mientras babeaba en su manita.

enseguida no pudo evitar horrorizarse ante la imagen de que este niño sería una criatura del demonio como su hermana una anormalidad, y enseguida pensó en llevarlo a un orfanato pero enseguida se arrepintió ella no era tan inhumana para dejarlo en un lugar tan sombrío por lo que decidió educarlo quizás si en el futuro sería un demonio como su hermana pero al menos sería buena persona y bien portado. Tal vez con el pase de los años no muestre los rasgos de su hermana y sea normal pensaba petunia mientras que ingresaba en la comodidad de su hogar. y enseguida pensó en llevarlo a un orfanato pero enseguida se arrepintió ella no era tan inhumana para dejarlo en un lugar tan sombrío por lo que decidió educarlo quizás si en el futuro sería un demonio como su hermana pero al menos sería buena persona y bien portado. Tal vez con el pase de los años no muestre los rasgos de su hermana y sea normal pensaba petunia mientras que ingresaba en la comodidad de su hogar. y enseguida pensó en llevarlo a un orfanato pero enseguida se arrepintió ella no era tan inhumana para dejarlo en un lugar tan sombrío por lo que decidió educarlo quizás si en el futuro sería un demonio como su hermana pero al menos sería buena persona y bien portado. Tal vez con el pase de los años no muestre los rasgos de su hermana y sea normal pensaba petunia mientras que ingresaba en la comodidad de su hogar. y enseguida pensó en llevarlo a un orfanato pero enseguida se arrepintió ella no era tan inhumana para dejarlo en un lugar tan sombrío por lo que decidió educarlo quizás si en el futuro sería un demonio como su hermana pero al menos sería buena persona y bien portado. Tal vez con el pase de los años no muestre los rasgos de su hermana y sea normal pensaba petunia mientras que ingresaba en la comodidad de su hogar. y enseguida pensó en llevarlo a un orfanato pero enseguida se arrepintió ella no era tan inhumana para dejarlo en un lugar tan sombrío por lo que decidió educarlo quizás si en el futuro sería un demonio como su hermana pero al menos sería buena persona y bien portado. Tal vez con el pase de los años no muestre los rasgos de su hermana y sea normal pensaba petunia mientras que ingresaba en la comodidad de su hogar.

**_10 AÑOS MAS TARDE_ **

Como petunia había predicho Harry se convirtió en un muchacho educado y bien portado, con buenos modales pero claro sin perder la humildad y la bondad que el siempre mostro procesar obvio no todo fue color de rosas obviamente que su primo Dudley y su tío Vernon le encantaba hacer maldades, nunca les había caído bien más al saber su procedencia a Harry no podía importarle menos, ya que siempre que estos se propasaban tía petunia iba a su rescate debía admitir que quería mucho más a su tía que su tío y su primo ella si le demostraba que le tenía aprecio.

A lo largo de los años Harry se convirtió en un niño muy apuesto con sus ojos verdosos que hipnotizaban a las personas, y su cabello negro azabache indomable y obvio no olvidemos sus rasgos tan apuestos sin contar los lentes que generalmente tiene que usar para ver.

Petunia estaba orgullosa de lo que había logrado más sin embargo había notado que Harry había empezado a realizar magia accidental, al principio creía que eso sería un acto imperdonable pero realmente a ella no podía importarle menos, total ya sabía que iba a pasar ya pesar de eso ella seguía queriendo a Harry si le había llegado a tener afecto al niño. Ya no podía negarlo más y sabía que Harry la quería igual.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡SEGUNDO CAPITULO! EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NARRARA HARRY XD


	4. ZOÓLOGICO

**_ZOÓLOGICO_ **

**_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo._ **

_Narra Harry_

Este día en particular comenzó muy bien claro sin contar las burlas nuevas de Dudley todo está bien, pero sin embargo hoy mi tía petunia me dijo que saldrías a un lugar especial, claro que yo me puse contento nada más me gustaría que salir de esta rutina .

No me malentiendan yo quiero mucho a mi tía petunia que me ayudo y mi crío desde que era un bebé, se lo debo todo a ella, puesto que no conozco a mis padres, aunque lo único que se de ellos es que murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

Bueno me fui de lado, el problema son mi tío Vernon y mi primo Dudley, más bien Dudley quien aseguraba que había embrujado a su mamá para que me quiera tanto, claro que sabía a qué se refería con respecto a embrujar, últimamente me han estado pasando cosas raras a mi alrededor y siempre me he preguntado que significa todo esto, claro que siempre le pregunto a petunia sobre saber más de mis padres me cambia radicalmente de tema.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que tía petunia me estaba hablando.

\- Harry me estas escuchando? - me pregunta mi tía petunia.

\- Mmm que? - dije mientras me pasaba los dedos debajo de los lentes para sobar mis ojos.

\- Ay niño - rueda los ojos - te estaba diciendo que tienes que estar listo en 30 minutos para que nos vayamos al zoológico ahora que estamos en buen tiempo - me decía.

\- Okey está bien en diez minutos estar listo lo prometo - le sonreí y realmente sabía hacerlo, hay muchas cosas que descubrí que podía hacer con este extraño poder que tengo y una de esas es el cambio de ropa, estoy muy orgulloso de lo que logrado .

En la escuela siempre que tengo tiempo practico lo que puedo hacer claro vigilando atentamente si no aparecen la pandilla de Dudley, de seguro se preguntan, ¿Por qué no utilizo mi poder para defenderme ?, Fácil sé que lo tengo, pero no abuso de él , además no es como si no pudiera resistir tanto.

Claro que todo tuvo un inicio básicamente ellos crearon un nuevo juego llamado "La Caza De Harry" en donde básicamente yo tenía que esconderme de ellos sin que me encuentren o si no me golpeaban.

Por supuesto que solo lo hacen en la escuela en donde tía petunia no podía intervenir, claro que ella no sabía lo que me hacían, porque no quería llenarla de más preocupaciones.

En 10 minutos como dije ya estaba vestido con una camisa gris con rayas negras y blancas con una camisa debajo de esta, con unos pantalones cafés y mis zapatos normales bajé rápidamente las escaleras.

Dándome cuenta de que todos están abajo y ya arreglados, enseguida salimos de la casa, tomamos el carro y nos vamos al zoológico; llegando allá nos reciben con hospitalidad una joven muchacha en la ventanilla de cristal mientras nos pregunta si ya tenemos nuestro boleto para la entrada a lo que hacen los tramites, yo me distraigo viendo los alrededores y veo que es muy espacioso con sus colores blanco y cafés , me toman del brazo sacándome de mis pensamientos es mi primo que me dijo que ya entráramos obviamente me tenía sujeto muy fuerte y no podía hacer un show ahora estamos fuera, por lo que puse un sonrisa falsa en mi cara para simular que todo está bien .

Entramos y exploramos todos los lugares que había hasta llegar al área de los reptiles, yo me acerqué a una pequeña área donde se encontró una serpiente verde suave con manchas de un verde oscuro.

Dudley también se acercó y comenzó a golpear al vidrio para que la serpiente se moviera o algo, pero estaba inmóvil, obvio que mi primo enojo.

\- ¡ESTA DORMIDA! - le dije viendo que realmente era así.

\- ¡Que Aburrido! - Dijo Dudley moviéndose en otra área.

No sé porque me quedé viendo detenidamente y me compadecí con ella, a veces sintiéndome así. Enjaulado.

\- _discúlpalo, no sabe lo que se siente, estar encerrado noche y día, ver cómo la gente pone la cara contra el vidrio._ \- la serpiente levanta su cara de la roca donde estaba postrada y me negaba con la cabeza, no sabía porque, pero sentía que me entendía.

\- _¡Espera!_ _¿Estas escuchándome?_ \- volvió asentir - _¡Caray!_ _Jamás había hablado con una serpiente, y tu bueno ... sueles hablar con la gente?_ \- la serpiente niega. - _eres de Albania, ahí naciste?_ _¿Extrañas a tu familia?_ \- la serpiente le señala la parcanta con su nombre fuera del vidrio, "Criada en cautiverio" - _Ohh entiendo también es mi caso, yo tampoco conocí a mis padres_ \- le dije.

\- ¡MÁMA! ¡PAPÁ! ¡MIREN LO QUE HACE LA SERPIENTE! - era Dudley y me empuja al piso. indignado me levanto como se atreve a empujarme, enseguida veo como petunia regaña a Dudley por su comportamiento enseguida sonrió.

Enseguida veo como Dudley, Vernon y petunia se acercan al vidrio mientras Dudley golpeaba el cristal con más fuerza enseguida me sentí muy mal por la serpiente y deseé que fuera libre con todas mis fuerzas. De un momento a otro veo como Dudley cae dentro del área de la serpiente. Sorprendido me quedo sin habla mientras veo como la serpiente se desliza fuera del hábitat y se gira a mirarme.

\- _Graciasss_ \- dice la serpiente.

\- _No hay de que_ \- le dije extrañado.

Vi cómo se deslizaba entre las personas del zoológico entraban en pánico al ver a la serpiente.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TERCER CAPITULO Y MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES XDXD POR CIERTO CADA QUE USE LAS NEGRILLAS ES CUANDO SE HABLA EN PARSEL.


	5. CARTA DE UN DESCONOCIDO

**_CARTA DE UN DESCONOCIDO_ **

**_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo._ **

* * *

Narra Harry

Después de lo que paso en el zoológico de camino a casa, el auto permaneció en un silencio infernal, claro que no había mucho que decir con respecto a lo que hice ni yo sé que decir.

Mi tío Vernon parecía pensativo, Dudley no parecía estar pensando en absolutamente nada solo mirando a la nada, y por último mi Tía petunia que estaba más callada de lo normal y pensativa como si lo que acabara de ver ha sido un gran descubrimiento que había visto en toda su vida.

Yo me mantenía mirando la ventana mientras recorríamos los vecindarios para llegar a nuestra casa. Una vez en casa, cada quien se fue por su lado, yo a mi habitación y Dudley al suyo, Petunia a la cocina y Vernon a la sala de estar.

No nos volvimos a reunir hasta la comida y luego en la cena, sin embargo, yo aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso en el zoológico sabía que podía hacer cosas que los otros no, pero jamás pensé que podría hablar con las serpientes nunca me había pasado, además de todo fue muy raro.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con la serpiente, me dije a mi mismo que no podía seguir pensando en eso, hasta que decidí que ya no perdería mi tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto tal vez no sea de gran importancia y yo estoy matándome la cabeza en eso, rodé los ojos y baje al comedor para desayunar.

Llegue a la cocina y mi tía petunia estaba haciendo el desayuno, cuando ella me dice que ya llego el correo y debo ir a traerlo enseguida me dirijo a la puerta de entrada y en el tapete de entrada se encuentra el correo enseguida los reviso un por uno hasta que me encuentro con un sobre extraño que dice:

Sr. H. Potter.

Habitación Tercera Del Segundo Piso

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Y al frente de sobre se hallaba un extraño broche con una insignia en la parte del centro con un extraño logo que dice Hogwarts. Extraño enseguida escucho que me llaman de la cocina entonces tomo todos los sobres y divido el mío con el de los demás para entregarlos obviamente esa carta va dirigida para mí. Después del desayuno investigare quien me envía la carta.

Llegué a la cocina repartí las cartas a sus personas correspondientes. Y me quede con la mía obviamente. Me la escondí en el bolsillo del pantalón para que no se dieran cuentan, pero tal parece que la mala suerte me persigue porque antes de que la guarde Dudley me la arrebata de las manos.

\- ¡MAMA! ¡PAPÁ! ¡HARRY RECIBIO UNA CARTA! - dice gritando, mientras corría hacia mis tíos y le entregaba la carta a mi tío Vernon.

\- ¿Es eso cierto Potter? - dice mi tío con cierto desprecio en mi apellido yo siempre he sabido que tanto mi tío como mi primo no tenía nada de aprecio y mucho menos yo les tenia a ellos.

\- Sí así es, así que si eres tan amable devuélvemela por favor - le pedí amablemente esperando que me la devuelva a lo que él me responde con un gruñido y en vez de devolvérmela hace lo contrario a eso y la rompe en mil pesados antes mi mirada y luego tira los restos en la fogata.

\- ¡OYE! ¡ESA CARTA ERA MIA! - En ese momento siento una gran ira venir desde mi pecho y es que realmente estaba muy enojado como se atrevía a romper mi carta. NO TENÍA NINGUN DERECHO HACERLO.

\- Oops lo siento tal parece que se equivocaron digo, quien querría ser tu amigo, después de todo solo eres un monstruo un inútil, si sigues viviendo aquí es porque petunia dice que tenemos que ser generosos en honor a su hermana - dice con clara molestia , esto era muy indignante, y estaba a punto de decirle a mi tía petunia lo que mi tío me estaba haciendo pero enseguida me detuve, sabía que ella tenía muchos problemas con los que lidiar como para hacer de guardiana conmigo y protegerme de las maldades que su marido e hijo me hacían por lo que decidí callar ya luego vería como podría recuperar esos trozos para saber qué diría en esa carta.

El resto del día lo pase normal, nada fuera de lo normal, comimos con normalidad claro que sin faltar los comentarios insultantes con respecto a mí que venían de Dudley con los regaños de petunia por su comportamiento.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡CUARTO CAPITULO! EN EL SIGUIENTE VEREMOS UNA NARRACION DE NUESTRO SEÑOR OSCURO Y CLARO ABRAN MAS CARTAS DE HOGWARTS PARA HARRY.
> 
> ¿CREEN QUE HARRY HACE LO CORRECTO AL NO DECIRLE NADA A PETUNIA? POR FAVOR ESCRIBEME TU OPINION AQUI EN LOS COMENTARIOS.


	6. UN SEÑOR OSCURO, UN VIAJE

**_UN SEÑOR OSCURO, UN VIAJE_ **

**** **__ **

**_Les dejo una hermosa foto de Tom cuando era niño ahsjfdjsk😍_ **

* * *

**_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo._ **

_*** EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE ALBANIA *** _

_Narra Tom Riddle (Voldemort)_

otra cosa que me molestaba era el hecho de que ninguno de mis inútiles seguidores hacia el esfuerzo de encontrarme, algo que me enfurecía de sobremanera, en el momento en el que recupere mi cuerpo antiguo les haré saber lo mucho que me fastidio su incompetencia si. .. claro que les haré saber que de mi nadie se libra ni olvida, ya lo pagaran caro lo juro. Por ahora seguiré con lo que llevo haciendo hasta ahora, poseer cuerpos de animales hasta encontrar a la persona adecuada para mi regreso. Una vez que tenga mi cuerpo y haya castigado a mis seguidores, investigare más a fondo sobre el niño, algo me dice que será muy importante para el futuro de la guerra que se avecina. claro que les haré saber que de mi nadie se libra ni olvida, ya lo pagaran caro lo juro. Por ahora seguiré con lo que llevo haciendo hasta ahora, poseer cuerpos de animales hasta encontrar una persona adecuada para mi regreso. Una vez que tenga mi cuerpo y haya castigado a mis seguidores, investigare más a fondo sobre el niño, algo me dice que será muy importante para el futuro de la guerra que se avecina. claro que les haré saber que de mi nadie se libra ni olvida, ya lo pagaran caro lo juro. Por ahora seguiré con lo que llevo haciendo hasta ahora, poseer cuerpos de animales hasta encontrar a la persona adecuada para mi regreso. Una vez que tenga mi cuerpo y haya castigado a mis seguidores, investigare más a fondo sobre el niño, algo me dice que será muy importante para el futuro de la guerra que se avecina. algo me dice que será muy importante para el futuro de la guerra que se avecina. claro que les haré saber que de mi nadie se libra ni olvida, ya lo pagaran caro lo juro. Por ahora seguiré con lo que llevo haciendo hasta ahora, poseer cuerpos de animales hasta encontrar a la persona adecuada para mi regreso. Una vez que tenga mi cuerpo y haya castigado a mis seguidores, investigare más a fondo sobre el niño, algo me dice que será muy importante para el futuro de la guerra que se avecina. algo me dice que será muy importante para el futuro de la guerra que se avecina. claro que les haré saber que de mi nadie se libra ni olvida, ya lo pagaran caro lo juro. Por ahora seguiré con lo que llevo haciendo hasta ahora, poseer cuerpos de animales hasta encontrar a la persona adecuada para mi regreso. Una vez que tenga mi cuerpo y haya castigado a mis seguidores, investigare más a fondo sobre el niño, algo me dice que será muy importante para el futuro de la guerra que se avecina.

**_DE REGRESO CON LOS DURSLEY_ **

_Narra Harry_

Han pasado varios días desde la última vez que recibí esa carta extraña, no he vuelto a recibir nada eso creo ya que últimamente no me han dicho nada sobre algún sobre para mí, ya que desde ese día ya no me permiten recibir la correspondencia claro que no rechiste nada ya que no me parecía malo ese hecho. Así pasaron los días hasta que un día en particular, mi tío Vernon dijo que nos iríamos de viaje, yo me sorprendí con este hecho ya que nunca habíamos viajado los 4 juntos, de seguro se preguntan porque digamos que exclusivamente los viajes familiares no me dejan ir con ellos, claro que mi tía ha intentado unirme a los viajes pero mi tío niega una y otra vez últimamente he escuchado que desde esa extraña carta mis tíos no han dejado de discutir, para mi es extraño porque antes si peleaban pero no tanto como ahora

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mi tía me llamaba así que reaccioné.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta viéndome preocupada, mientras me daba cuenta que estaba viendo a la nada.

\- Sí claro - dije nervioso mientras jugaba con mis manos, no quería que se preocupara por mis tonterías.

\- Esta bien querido, pero recuerda que cuando tengas dudas o necesitas un consejo, yo siempre estaré para ti - dijo acariciando mi mejilla con dulzura.

\- Claro que lo se tía gracias - le dije sonriéndole sinceramente y es que realmente estoy muy agradecido de tenerla como tía.

\- ¡Ya BASTA! - dijo mi tío Vernon alzando la voz al punto de gritar - ¡YA ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTO, ASI QUE TUUUU! - dijo señalándome con odio - A TU HABITACIÓN Y ESTAS CASTIGADO! Y ESPERO QUE TENGAS TU MALETA LISTA PORQUE SI NO, NOS IREMOS SIN TI - grito furioso, yo estaba ardiendo en furia como se atrevía a castigarme si yo no hecho absolutamente nada para castigarme así no más.

\- Harry … querido por favor ve a tu habitación luego yo voy contigo si - me suplico mi tía con lágrimas en sus ojos cafés tristes, y me dije que no quería verla así jamás, por lo que decidí irme, pero esto no se quedaría así, ya no podemos seguir viviendo así me dije con impotencia.

Mientras veía con odio a tío Vernon y me dirigía hacia las escaleras para subir a mi habitación, una vez arriba logre escuchar los gritos de mis tíos mientras discutían una vez más y escuchaba el ruido de cosas arrojadas por todas partes, me acosté en mi cama mientras lloraba con impotencia y dolor no poder hacer nada para ayudar a mi tía, lo único que quería hacer ahora, era bajar y golpear a mi tío y decirle sus verdades al cara pero sabía que no era lo mejor hacer por lo que decidí a regañadientes mi maleta para el "lindo viaje familiar" que haremos gruñí de coraje, conté hasta diez y respire profundamente, solamente tengo que esperar hacer mayor de edad y una vez que lo sea me llevaré lejos a mi tía y nos iremos lejos de aquí y tendremos una vida normal y feliz, sonreí con este pensamiento y luego sonreí más al recordar que mañana seria mi cumpleaños, lo había olvidado me reí de mi descuido y con estos pensamientos positivos seguí arreglando lo que llevaría al viaje.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUINTO CAPITULO YA TENEMOS PUNTO DE VISTA DE VOLDYYYYY Y PARECE QUE NO ESTA MUY FELIZ, COMO VERAN HARRY ESTA PREOCUPADO POR LA SEPARACION DE SUS TIOS Y COMO ESTARIA SU TIA, ES TAN LINDO HARRY UN BEBESITO HERMOSO Y UN MISTERIOSAMO VIAJE CERCA Y HARRY EN HOGWARTS.
> 
> PREGUNTA: ¿EN QUE CASA TE GUSTARIA QUE HARRY QUEDARA? YO TENGO DOS OPCIONES EN GRYFFINDOR O SLYTHERIN, ¿CUAL QUIEREN USTEDES?
> 
> NOS VEMOS LOS AMO YA SOMOS 72 LECTURAS GRACIAS LOS AMO😍❤


	7. VISITANTE INESPERADO

_**VISITANTE INESPERADO** _

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo.** _

Bueno buenooo ya ha pasado un chingo de tiempo desde que no actualizo, que hasta tal vez piense que no seguiré esta historia, pero si la seguiré: D

Solo que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela ya saben lo típico (exámenes, proyectos, tareas y etcétera) pero bueno me he tomado este pequeño momento para actualizarla :) ya que saldré de vacaciones en tan solo una semana más. Bueno sin más preámbulos comenzamos ahre.

* * *

_Narra Harry_

Al día siguiente, una vez levantados y desayunados, mi tío Vernon con ayuda de Dudley y mía metimos las maletas en el coche, una vez realizado esto nos metimos dentro y emprendimos viaje hacia algún lugar en medio de la nada, si medio de la nada porque solo veíamos puros árboles y nada de casas.

Luego después de un largo viaje de 4 horas más jamás me imagine que el viaje iba hacer tan largo, en fin una vez instalados en la pequeña cabaña que se encuentran en una pequeña isla cerca de un lago, fue que nos acostamos a dormir ya que el vieja nos había cumpleaños cansado a todos, en fin sin embargo yo todavía no podía dormirme dentro de unos minutos más seria 31 de julio, mi que hasta ahora es lo único que conozco respecto a mi verdadera familia, A veces me pregunto cómo fueron mi madre y mi padre? Esas preguntas nunca me dejarían en paz, una vez revise el reloj que se encontraron arriba pegado en la pared faltaban 5 minutos para las 12, dios que nervios cumpliré 11 años lo sé no es la gran cosa, pero yo tengo el gran presentimiento de que algo va a ocurrir en las siguientes horas y me pregunto que será.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que sonó la alarma que significa que ya eran las 12:00 am oficialmente era mi cumpleaños, suspire y voltee mi cara hacia arriba para observar el techo, bueno es solo un presentimiento no debería darle tanta importancia no puede ser nada malo verdad ?, unos minutos más y escucho que tocan la puerta de entrada, fruncí el ceño, Pero- ¿qué? Quien podría ser no es temprano para recibir visitas y mis tíos que yo sepa nos lo comentado a nadie más nuestra ubicación actualmente, a menos que Dudley haya decidido a invitar a uno de sus amiguitos, lo cual dudo mucho.

Espero unos minutos para ver si vuelven a tocar y no lo hacen, y solamente puedo suspirar, solo es mi imaginación me dije mentalmente, de los nervios por lo que pasara en mi cumpleaños hace que empiece a alucinar cosas que no están ahí, me reprendo a mí mismo por mis ilusiones.

Pero entonces vuelven a tocar y esta vez es más fuerte que el de la primera tocada y ahí es cuando me extraños, verifico si mis tíos se han dado cuenta de esto pero no escucho movimientos de su cama para ver si han escuchado los fuertes golpes de la puerta principal y armándome de valor me levanto de mi cama y salgo de mi habitación (si tengo habitación: v) dirigiendo hacia la sala de estar para verificar quien está tocando estas horas de la madrugada.

Llego a la sala y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal, reviso en todas las direcciones para ver si mis tíos han bajado por los golpes, pero no hay nadie, resoplo "ay enserio que tienen el sueño pensado" pensé divertido, ya que de Dudley me lo esperaba si traga como oso también debe dormir como oso.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar el golpe de la puerta y entonces agarrando una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que tenía abrí la puerta y al ver lo que se encontró al otro lado de la puerta me dejo inmóvil y petrificado.

Era un hombre, muy pero muy no estoy exagerando era el hombre más alto que he visto en toda mi vida y tiene una barba que le lleva hasta el pecho y tiene una maraña de cabello en la cabeza muy largos, parecían rizados.

Me asuste, yo jamás había visto a este hombre jamás en mi vida, incluso dudaba que este hombre fuera amigo o conocido de mis tíos, puesto que mi tío Vernon es demasiado exigente con respecto a sus relaciones sociales solo si le parecía conveniente.

Pero a pesar de su aspecto desarreglado y sucio, tenía una cara muy amigable del tipo de persona con la que solo hablar una vez se hacen amigos de toda la vida. Al verme sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos, al decir por su reacción parece como si me reconociera, lo cual me extraña ya que nunca lo había visto.

\- Hola Harry, ha pasado mucho tiempo la última vez que te vi eras solo un bebé - decía el hombre extrañándome a un más de esta situación.

\- ¿Disculpé señor - dije educadamente, tampoco quería ser descortés, pero tengo que preguntar - alguna vez nos hemos visto antes? Si es así discúlpeme, pero no lo recuerdo - fui sincero con respecto a esto, pero en serio tenía curiosidad por este hombre, dijo que me vio cuando era un bebé, de seguro era un viejo amigo de mis padres.

No puede evitar sentir esperanza de al fin descubrir alto más respecto a mis padres biológicos, ya que mis tíos no tienen la intención de contarme nada de ellos.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ha pasado tiempo es entendible, ya mucho habrá mucho tiempo más para ponernos al día, pero eso no a lo que he venido - dijo con una sonrisa que lo luego se desvaneció para ponerse serio- soy consciente de que recibiste tu carta para ingresar a Hogwarts, así que supongo que tendrás preguntas con respecto a tu descendencia por parte de tus padres - dijo lo último con un toque de tristeza.

\- Si es lo que más me gustaría que me explicaras, pero señor aun no me ha dicho su nombre - arquee una ceja en todo el trayecto se la paso hablándome como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, incluso llamándome por mi nombre, pero yo no conozco el suyo.

\- Ay pero que descortés de mi parte, me llamo Hagrid seré el guardabosques de tu escuela en Hogwarts por lo que nos seguiremos viendo - dijo nuevamente alegre, ahora entendió el sentimiento de que algo pasaría es esto, ¡Qué emoción! me muero por saber más de mis padres, No puedo evitar que una gran sonrisa se forme en mis labios.

Continuara …

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIOS 1106 PALABRAS ESTE ES MI MAYOR RECORT GENTEEE, PERO BUENO ES LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER DESPUES DE MI TARDANZA EN ACTUALIZAR ESTA FIC.
> 
> ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO: D
> 
> POR CIERTO, HE ESTADO VIENDO SUS COMENTARIOS Y LA VERDAD ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA: D


	8. LA MAGIA ES REAL

**_LA MAGIA ES REAL_ **

**_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo._ **

**_¡Hola a todos: D! Ha pasado tiempo desde el último capítulo que había subido pero la verdad es que estado muy atareada :( no es mi intención dejarlos con la intriga, he estado viendo muchos de sus comentarios acerca de la casa en la que quedara Harry y ya me decidí en que casa quedara: D gracias a ustedes decidí mejor en donde yo creo que encajaría este Harry;) pero nunca olviden que si sigo continuando esta historia es por ustedes que me motivan a seguirla los amo😢❤._ **

**_Por cierto, ¿Qué opinan de los personajes que han salido hasta ahora? Díganmelo todo quiero saber lo que piensan ahora si el capítulo, por la demora aquí les traigo dos capítulos nuevos🙌❤_ **

* * *

_Narra Harry_

\- Harry alguna vez no te has preguntado porque pasan cosas raras a tu alrededor cuando te enojas o sientes alguna emoción fuerte? - me pregunta Hagrid mirándome a los ojos.

\- Pues la verdad no realmente - confieso bajando la vista, admito que si me han pasado cosas raras, como el hecho de que no me puedo cortar el cabello porque no me dura y me vuelve a crecer. O el hecho de que nunca me he enfermado o lastimado, son cosas que no puedo dejar de pensar sobre el porqué de estas situaciones.

\- Bueno pues ahora yo te tengo una respuesta respecto a eso, y el asunto es que tú… eres un mago Harry, y cuando crezcas estoy seguro que serás el mejor mago de todos los tiempos - decía Hagrid totalmente seguro de lo que decía, yo al principio no me lo podría creer, yo un mago? Eso es imposible, porque esos son cuentos para niños y además la magia no existe.

\- Disculpe señor, pero yo creo que usted está equivocado yo no puedo ser un mago porque… la magia no existe - dije totalmente seguro de lo que decía.

\- Mmm ya veo que si pero te equivocas Harry por supuesto que eres un mago, eres el hijo de dos grandes magos del mundo mágico, Hijo de James Potter Y Lily Potter, gracias a ellos tu estas aquí y te convertirás en el mejor de la historia - decía Hagrid mientras en sus ojos se mostraba lo orgulloso que estaba de lo que dijo, yo por supuesto me costaba creerle yo siempre le buscaba lo lógico a las cosas extrañas que me pasaban pero nunca me imaginé que la respuesta fuera de magia.

\- Pues entonces no eran tan poderosos puesto que murieron en un accidente de coche - susurré con la intención de que no me escucharan, pero salió mal porque al instante su sonrisa se puso rígida y tensa al escuchar lo que dije.

\- ¡Cómo es posible que creas que James Potter y Lily Potter hayan muerto por cosas que no tienen ningún sentido!, Ellos hicieron un gran sacrificio por ti, al dar sus vidas y luchar contra el mejor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos! - decía totalmente enojado e indignado al saber que yo no estaba totalmente enterado de lo sucedido con mis padres, pero al instante me congele, "sacrificio" "mago oscuro" mientras sentí como mi corazón latía a mil segundos por minuto. Esto era demasiado para procesar, me era muy difícil aceptar que mis padres se sacrificaran por mí para salvarme de un mago oscuro y por lo que escuche de Hagrid es el mejor de todos.

\- Ellos se sacrificaron ... por mí? - no pude evitar formular la pregunta aun con el nudo recién formado en mi garganta.

La mirada de Hagrid se suavizo al ver mi rostro - Escucha Harry sé que esto es muy difícil de procesar te entiendo perfectamente - me dijo sinceramente y con un brillo triste en sus ojos.

\- ¿Y que le paso al mago oscuro? - no pude evitar el tono duro y rabioso que me salió al preguntar por la persona que me arrebato a mis padres a una edad muy pequeña.

\- Pues después de asesinar a tus padres - casi se corta la voz al pronunciar esa oración mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos - intento matarte Harry… pero no logro hacerlo es por eso, que en el mundo Mágico eres conocido como "El Niño Que Vivió "- decía esto con un tono triste y enojado al decir esta oración.

No pude evitar no sentir las ganas de llorar al descubrir una gran parte de mi pasado, a ver ordenemos todo lo que he aprendido de mi hoy. Pues me llego una misteriosa carta junto a un señor que dice ser amigo de mis padres y admite conocerme cuando aún era un bebé, acto seguido me cuenta la gran herencia que me dejo mis padres, revelándome que tengo poderes más allá del conocimiento "normal" o "muggle" como ahora tengo entendido se a las personas que son normales y que no tienen magia.

\- Se que esto es mucho que digerir y sé que tal vez tengas muchas preguntas que hacerme Harry, pero lamento decirte que no tenemos mucho tiempo ya que al día siguiente tomaras el tren que te llevara a Hogwarts pero primero tenemos que comprarte los útiles y herramientas que ocuparas en el año, aquí tengo la lista con los útiles - me decía Hagrid como lo que haría un guía a sus pasajeros sobre un viaje a un nuevo mundo mientras sostenía una hoja de papel en la mano.

"¡Fantástico!" Pensé, pero luego recordé un pequeño detalle que se me había pasado por alto - Señor… disculpe la interrupción a su emoción, pero yo no tengo dinero señor - dije totalmente apenado por este hecho. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue al descubrir que Hagrid no se había asustado o preocupado por este hecho en vez de eso, se hecho a reír, algo que no esperaba, puesto que lo que decía era en serio; "porque mentiría en algo como eso" pensé enojado.

\- Ay Harry, tú no te preocupes por eso, acaso creíste que tus padres no te dejó una herencia para ti en caso de su prematura muerte - dijo alzando una ceja algo que me pareció muy chistoso por su figura.

\- ¿Herencia? - pregunte sorprendido wow! Esa no me la esperaba siempre creí que no teníamos mucho dinero puesto que en ningún segundo mi tía o tío me mencionaron este detalle algo que entristeció y dolió puesto que siempre decían que no me había dejado nada y al final siempre tuve.

\- Así es, así que antes de comprar tus útiles tenemos que ir al banco de Gringotts para localizar y obtener la cantidad que necesitaremos - decía aun con su sonrisa resplandeciente, wow parece que nunca se cansa de sonreír, bueno ahora solo queda esperar y preguntarme como será Hogwarts y la visita a Gringotts.

Continuara…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta en el próximo capitulo que subiré en unas horas. ❤❤🙌🙌


	9. EL PLAN

_**EL PLAN** _

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo.** _

_**Comencemos…** _

* * *

_Narra Tom Riddle (Voldemort)_

En algún lugar en Albania.

Mi plan era absolutamente perfecto no podría tener ningún fallo y lo mejor de todo era que al fin había encontrado un cuerpo para poseer hasta lograr una forma de recuperar mi cuerpo, es necesario que se efectúe mi plan, la persona que poseo no tiene ningún habilidad extraordinaria pero me servirá para pasar desapercibido delante de los ojos de los demás, descubrí gracias a este sujeto, que Dumbledore planea meter la piedra filosofal a Hogwarts para su protección, he oído de esta piedra y las cualidades que posee, y las necesito con urgencia ya que esta piedra no solo me dará un cuerpo nuevo sino que también me dará la vida eterna "reí internamente y maquiavélicamente"sobre mi plan que pondré en acción en cualquier momento ahora solo falta arreglar unos cuantos asuntos con el idiota con el que desafortunadamente tengo que compartir cuerpo, afortunadamente no tuve que hacer mucho para que me creyera el idiota era muy ingenuo y eso me favorecía de gran manera.

\- Maestro… que hacemos ahora, dígame que puedo hacer por usted, haré todo lo que me ordene - decía el idiota, debo admitir que esto era muy divertido de gran sobre manera.

\- Me dijiste te cedieron el puesto de Profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras verdad? - dije con mi característica voz fría de siempre.

\- Sí así es mi señor quiere que vaya no tiene alguna cosa que hacer aparte de conseguir la piedra? - me pregunta el estúpido con voz sigilosa esto me halaga de sobre manera ya que parece que sabe que conmigo no se juega y es justo eso es lo que quiero dejar en claro. Obtendré esa piedra sin importar nada no me importa como lo haré, pero no dejare que el bastardo de Dumbledore interrumpa o detenga mis planes no lo permitiré. ¡ESA PIEDRA SERÁ MÍA!

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts en la oficina del director.

Narra Albus Dumbledore.

Estaba consciente de que Tom habrá logrado adivinar que Nicolás y yo hemos decidido colocar la piedra filosofal en Hogwarts bajo protección.

Desde luego habrá varias trampas que impedirán que el ladrón tenga poco éxito en su robo, en caso de que alguien se atreviera a robar la piedra, cosa que dudaba, pero estaba totalmente seguro que Tom tratara de ingresar a Hogwarts de todas las maneras posibles con el fin de conseguir la piedra.

Otra cosa que me preocupaba era que Harry vendría a Hogwarts ese año y estaba seguro que tendría muchas aventuras de su parte, no cabe dudas de eso. Es un Potter después de todo, sonrió al recordar a sus padres en sus días como estudiantes, sin duda Lily era una excelente bruja y no cabe duda de que Harry será mejor.

Mientras sigo pensando en esto sigo comiendo dulces de limón totalmente sabrosos que comencé a seguir comiendo, mmmm que sabroso saboreo. Mientras acaricio mi barba, ya la tengo demasiado acariciada.

_Tercera Persona_

_En algún lugar sin retorno cerca de Little Hangleaton._

Una serpiente se arrastraba sin rumbo en un bosque alejado de las carreteras, su nombre era Nagini pasado 10 años desde que había visto a su amo por última vez sin duda lo extrañaba y se pregunta si había logrado conseguir un cuerpo y ser más poderoso. Mientras pensaba en lo que se había enterado al ver las noticias, se cuenta que "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado" ha sido derrotado por un bebe de un año de edad conocido como Harry Potter o como todos conocemos ahora " El-Niño-Que-Vivió ". Patético en opinión de Nagini sabía que eso era una farsa era imposible que su amo fuera destruido por un insignificante bebé que no tenía ningún don en especial algo que lo hace totalmente incorrecto y absurdo. Siguió arrastrándose hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva donde se arrastró y acostó rezando porque su amo estaba bien y buscándola.

_Mientras tanto de vuelta a Little Whinning (Sigue en tercera persona)_

Un joven Harry se estaba arreglando para conocer el mundo mágico más de cerca y conocer más de sus padres y la verdad que no le han estado contando en todos estos años. Acompañado por Hagrid quien estaba contento de ser el que, encargado de traer a Harry de vuelta a su hogar de nacimiento, la vida que es suya por derecho.

4 lugares diferentes, 4 personas diferentes, una está trabajando en un plan maquiavélico con el fin de satisfacer sus deseos malvados, otro piensa en cómo afrontar este plan mientras cuida al Niño-Que-Vivió, Otra piensa en si su amo aquí sus deseos y la buscara y por último, pero no menos importante tenemos que el Niño-Que-Vivió se familiarizada más con el mundo mágico al que pertenece desde su nacimiento.

Quien diría que el destino uniría la vida de estas 4 personas de maneras que nunca se hubieran imaginado incluso "Deseado".

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mas corto que al anterior, pero recuerden que como lo prometí les traje dos capítulos tratare de no disminuir los capítulos y tratare de que sean más largos, pero gracias por todo su apoyo son los mejores, los amo🙌❤
> 
> Sigan votando y comentando me ayudarían muchísimo si lo siguieran haciendo muchas gracias😢❤🙌.
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo Harry conoce más del mundo mágico y del "asesino que mato a sus padres" 😏 que luego nosotrxs ya sabemos que pasa después xdxdxd


	10. DESCUBRIENDO EL MUNDO MAGICO

_**DESCUBRIENDO EL MUNDO MAGICO** _

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo.** _

* * *

_Narra Harry_

La verdad aun no puedo creer todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo todo este tiempo he sido UN MAGO algo de lo que yo aun no puedo creer, hace exactamente unas 24 horas creí ser un simple humano común y ordinario sin ninguna talento para sobresalir y ahora descubro la verdad que tanto me ha estado carcomiendo la cabeza, ya que eso daba a explicar muchas cosas raras que pasaban durante mi crecimiento pero pensé no ser el único y ahora descubro que soy especial!, y aunque estoy un poco triste pues si no fuera porque mis padres se sacrificaron por mí no estaría aquí.

Durante todo el viaje con Hagrid al mundo mágico me di cuenta de las grandes diferencias en nuestros mundos, cosas que jamás me imagine que algún día lograra imaginar que existían, si esto es realmente un sueño deseo nunca despertar.

También me di cuenta de lo que represento para ellos, resulta que yo soy "El-Niño-Que-Vivió" aquel niño que logro derrotar al mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado" y ahora gracias a Hagrid descubrí que su nombre es "Lord Voldemort" que nombre tan mas ridículo, más ridículo aun es que a todos les de miedo mencionarlo no es como si el con solo mencionar su nombre les salga de repente.

También olvide mencionar algo muy interesante que me ha estado dando vueltas la cabeza , resulta que mi varita mágica es al parecer gemela de la del mismo Voldemort y esto no podría ser más extraño de lo que ya es, se preguntaran porque son gemelas pues resulta que los núcleos de nuestras varitas fueron dadas por el mismo fénix, no entendí muy bien cuando que estaba dando a entender con que tuviéramos la mismas varitas, aunque tal vez tenga al que ver con que para todos yo soy el único que puede derrotarlo. Algo que sinceramente considero algo bobo como yo con solo un año de edad logre derrotar a un mago mayor experimentado que yo es tan ridículo.

Otra cosa que logre descubrir en mi entrada al mundo mágico es que mis padres antes de entrar al mundo mágico me heredaron todo su oro y pertenencias al morir, con Hagrid fuimos al recolectar unas cuantas monedas para pagar mis útiles. Fue muy útil saber que si necesito algo solo tengo que ir a mi bóveda obvio ahora no tengo permitido conservar mi llave hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

De regreso conseguí la sorpresa de que Hagrid me había comprado una linda búho color nieve tan bonita que decidí poner Hedwig obvio a ella le encanto el nombre mientras la acariciaba.

En la hora donde compre mi uniforme escolar me tope con al parecer uno de las personas más arrogantes y clínicas que conocerán, tiene mi edad, pero se cree mucho solo por ser sangre pura y venir de una familia humilde y pura su nombre según lo que comprendí es Draco Malfoy en serio no entiendo cómo puede haber personas así, obviamente no le dije eso y lo salude cortésmente como mi tía me había enseñado a tratar a la gente.

En resumen, fue un gran día a pesar de todas las revelaciones, Hagrid dice que ahora solo tengo que esperar a que llegue el 1 de septiembre para abordar el tren de Hogwarts y espero con ansias ese día, no más espero no volver a encontrarme con el mismo rubio platino arrogante en mi estancia en Hogwarts.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de un largo tiempo acá estoy de regreso :D espero que les haya gustado en unas horas subo el siguiente y tiene que ver con nuestro querido Voldy😏💚🐍👏.
> 
> LOS AMOOO BYE❤❤
> 
> BY ADRY RIDDLE💚🐍💅


	11. ROBAR LA PIEDRA

**_ROBAR LA PIEDRA_ **

**_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo._ **

* * *

_Narra Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle)_

En algún lugar de Albania en una cabaña mugrienta y desolada.

Todo tendría que ser estructurado de manera perfecta y sin errores, ha llegado el momento donde yo , Lord Voldemort Regresara y tomara lo que le pertenece por derecho, desde luego para ese momento falta mucho pero ya no lo veo tan lejano como hace unos años largos, al fin con mi nuevo aliado ideamos un plan para robar cierta piedra filosofal hecha y creada por el mismísimo Nicolás Flamel con la tarea de que aquel que tome un poco del elixir de dicha piedra, se volvería inmortal y si dicho termino es real entonces eso significa que también puede ofrecerme un nuevo cuerpo justo lo que necesito.

Mañana al atardecer nos dirigimos hacia Hogwarts al parecer mi nuevo secuaz tiene un puesto como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, algo que personalmente hubo un momento en que realmente quería enseñar a otras personas del gran valor que tenía el conocer dichas artes oscuras, pero ahora me doy cuenta que sería una pérdida de tiempo realmente, no sé si alguna vez encontraré alguien que muestre el mismo amor por las artes oscuras como yo y dudo mucho que alguna vez vaya a existir este hecho por muy extraño que sea me da un poco de tristeza, sé que tal vez pensaran que mis seguidores piensan como yo pero yo sé bien que solo lo hacen más que nada por el poder que tengo y el conocimiento que puedo brindar no por nada más y ante eso estoy de acuerdo porque únicamente solamente los estoy utilizando únicamente por un propósito del que obviamente todos compartimos, no porque realmente los considero mis amigos o algo así, porque LORD VOLDEMORT NO NECESITA AMIGOS!! ¡¡NECESITA ADMIRADORES!! ¡¡PERSONAS TONTAS FÁCIL DE MANEJAR!! ¡¡QUE SI EN ALGÚN MOMENTO SE NECESITE UN SACRIFICIO SALTARÁN SIN DUDARLO SOLO PARA COMPLACERME!! al pensar en esto sonrío un poco, porque al fin y al acabo cada quien usa a las personas como quiere y si ellos me utilizan solo por mi poder y conocimiento entonces yo también los utilizaré.

Otra cosa que pude enterarme de mi nuevo aliado es que al parecer al fin conoceré bien a mi enemigo mortal destinado, según Quirrel será su primer año en Hogwarts de seguro será igual de patético y arrogante como lo fueron sus padres aunque tengo que admitir que eran magos fuertes y poderosos que si no hubieran luchado contra mi incluso les hubiese pedido que se unieran a mí, pero en fin, Harry Potter espero nuestro encuentro con ansias, espero descubrir cómo es que ese chico logro detenerme, pero para eso tendré que esperar en fin ahora es momento de dormir.

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de Albania en Little Whinning, Mas específicamente en Prive Drive No.4, Bajo una alacena. Un chico de cabellos azabache y pelo alborotado se encontraba gimiendo dormido, al parecer soñando con algo acerca de…. un plan...…una piedra…algo que tiene que ver con él, pero sabe que al despertar este hecho no lo recordara.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO LO SE MUY TARDE PARA PUBLICARLO, PERO TENIA QUE HACERLO YA QUE NO SE SI TENDRÉ CHANCE DE SUBIR OTRO ESTA SEMANA :(
> 
> LOS AMOOO BYEE👀❤
> 
> BY ADRY RIDDLE💚🐍


	12. ESTACION A HOGWARTS

**_ESTACIÓN A HOGWARTS_ **

**_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo._ **

* * *

_Narra Harry_

Al fin llegó el 1 de septiembre estoy muy ansioso por este día, mi tía está muy feliz por el comienzo de este nuevo capítulo en mi vida, no puedo esperar para llegar al castillo y conocerlo mucho más que de lo que me cuenta mi tía, siento que quizás. estando más cerca de Hogwarts pueda estar más cerca de mamá y papá, que, aunque nunca los conocí. Siempre formarán parte de mi vida y de lo que soy.

Mi tía y yo, decidimos que ella me llevaría a la estación pues recuerda el camino de todas las veces que fueron a dejar a mi mamá en aquellos tiempos. Cada vez que ella menciona o me cuenta algo sobre mamá me siento más cerca de ella, también me advirtió que a pesar de todo lo bueno que con lleva ir a Hogwarts para aprender de mis raíces y de lo que puedo hacer no tengo porque dejarme pisotear por nadie, el mundo mágico no es tan diferente del mundo muggle, también existirán aquellos que sienten rencores injustificados por otros sin importar que razón sea, puesto que cuando mamá iba a la escuela siempre la juzgaban por ser nacida de muggles pero siempre los ignoraba, porque la sangre y tus raíces no definen quién eres, así que sin importar que pase, mi tía me dijo que siempre tengo que mantener la cabeza al frente y con orgullo decir de dónde vengo sin miedo y sin vergüenza, y la verdad nunca podré terminar de decir lo muy agradecido que estoy de tenerla de tía, es la mejor desde pequeño siempre me ha cuidado de la mejor manera y se lo agradezco profundamente, también me dijo que me divierta mucho y tenga muchos amigos, eso te lo prometo hay grandes personas a fuera solo hay que saber escoger.

Hemos llegado a la estación que está atestada de gente que salen de sus hogares para hacer su rutina de todos los días, mi tía me guio a los diferentes estaciones de cada tren esperando ser abordado para llegar a su destino, llegamos a la apartado que es la división entre el tren 9 y el 10, puesto que según mi carta dice que el tren que debo abordar es el tren 9 3/4, pero no existe pero mi tía ya me dijo que en el muro que se encuentra en la división de esas dos trenes conduce al tren que estamos buscando así que nos dimos una sonrisa grande y juntos cruzamos el muro que nos traspasó, y no sentí nada era como si hubiera cruzado una neblina mágica. Cómo amo la magia es increíble. Cada día me emociono más por lo que descubro sobre la magia.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como en la noche escribo la siguiente parte de este capítulo los amo xx.
> 
> PD. Siempre si conseguí separadores espero que les gusten los edite yo misma jsjsjsj, por cierto, haré varios tipos de separadores de acuerdo al año de nuestro querido Harry, este que uso ahora es para su primer año. :3 los amo xx. (Hasta la noche la siguiente parte uwu, mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry trataré de subirles más como recompensa de haber tratado mucho en escribir más caps :( xx.
> 
> Me gustaría que votarán y comentaran para darle más chance a mi historia por fis, gracias por todos los comentarios y votos que me brindan los aprecio muchísimo :). Xx


	13. EL TREN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling a quien agradecemos por el increíble mundo que creo.
> 
> Cómo prometí aquí el siguiente capítulo, disfruten xx

* * *

**Narra Harry.**

Llegamos al tren 9 3/4 y están maravilloso y genial como me lo imagine, y pensar que tanto mamá y papá estuvieron por estos mismos pasillos y subieron al tren para llegar a Hogwarts hace que se me caliente el corazón de la emoción. Estoy emocionado por este comienzo y prometo ser el mejor en todo, no pienso defraudar a mis padres y mi tía, quienes me quieren y siempre se preocuparon por mi, les debo tanto.

Mi tía y yo nos apartamos un poquito más lejos de la multitud que por cierto era mucha, había tantas familias como me esperaba y me imagine, muero por subir al tren, aunque habrá que tener mucho cuidado con las personas que me encuentre y en especial no me quiero topar con el mismo niño mimado de la otra ves de mi visita al callejón diagon, no es la clase de persona con la que querría pasar el tiempo, y estoy completamente seguro de que no será el primero ni el último con el que me tope con esa mentalidad.

Me distraje al mirar por los alrededores a una gran familia de pelirrojos, con la mamá al frente pasando, venían con dos adolescentes mayores por lo que puedo ver son gemelos, junto a dos niños más, más bien una niña pequeña y un niño de mi edad por lo que se puede ver, puesto que la señora de la familia le estaba dando ciertas indicaciones sobre lo que debe hacer, no seguí prestándoles atención pues mi tía estaba hablándome.

\- Bueno Harry creo que ya es momento de que subas al tren - decía mientras observaba su reloj de mano que decía que no faltaba mucho para que el tren salga de la estación, así que era el momento de despedirme y yo sinceramente no quería irme, sabía que esto no sería para siempre ya que podría regresar para las vacaciones y las fiestas, pero para mí sería muy difícil alejarme de ella en largos meses nunca nos habíamos alejado tanto como ahora, pero sabía que no había otra opción tenía que hacer esto por mí y por ella, por mis padres que dieron su vida para que yo pudiera vivir y tenga un gran futuro, no permitiré que su sacrificio sea en vano, no importa que obstáculos se me presenten podré superarlos y demostrarle al mundo lo que soy capaz no me dejaré pisar por nadie, nadie será más superior que yo, porque todos somos capaces de hacer lo que sea con el simple hecho de pensar y razonar nuestras acciones, podemos hacer lo imparable, nada es imposible.

Con este pensamiento en mi cabeza le brindo a mi tía la mayor sonrisa más brillante que puedo dar, a lo que ella me responde igual y nos damos un fuerte abrazo, de esos que son muy asfixiantes que a veces cuesta trabajo respirar - gracias por todo - le susurro con gran ternura y agradecimiento, puedo sentirla sonreír más sobre mi hombro.

\- No, gracias a ti cariño, es gracias a ti, la razón por la que eres como eres yo solo te brinde las herramientas y te apoye en su momento, pero realmente eres tú el que alumbrará el camino en el futuro, tú decides no permitas que nadie te quite tu derecho a elegir quien seas, ese poder solo tú lo tendrás - me sonríe muy grande y me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla en señal de despido, enseguida me pongo triste, pero sé que la podré ver de nuevo durante las vacaciones además de que prometimos que le escribiría todos los días y le cobraría como me estaba yendo y si me sentía a gusto entre otras cosas, así que nos soltamos y nos volvemos a brindar un última gran sonrisa, antes de tomar mi maleta dónde tengo todo lo que llevaré durante todo el cursó y mi uniforme a lado de maleta se encontraba mi hermosa búho blanca llamada Hedwig fue un regalo de parte de Hagrid un gran regalo por supuesto , procedo a verificar que tengo todo listo y que no me falta nada y me subo al tren.

Recorro todo el pasillo tratando de localizar un vagón vacío puesto que planeaba dormir un poco, pues no logré dormir bien debido a la gran emoción que tenía por este día, así que deseaba algo de privacidad. Casi al final del pasillo logré encontrar un vagón vacío y me metí en él, cerré la puerta acomode mis cosas mientras trataba de hacer un espacio para dormir cómodamente, cuando escucho que tocan la puerta del vagón, me sentí un poco extrañado porque, quien querría sentarse en los últimos vagones casi aislados de los otros, ¿Cuándo fácilmente podría juntarse con otros para formar grandes lazos de amistad? A menos que seas como yo, que necesita algo de privacidad o simplemente eres un asco socializando.

Me acerque para mirar a un joven de mí misma edad casi pues se veía a leguas que es nuevo por la manera en la que voltea a todos lados maravillado. Era algo alto cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules color cielo, rasgos aristocráticos, mandíbula marcada, basta se veía del típico chico con el cual cualquier chica estaría. Abrí la puerta lentamente para poder hablarle.

\- Hola - le dije con una sonrisa de dientes blancos resplandeciente, enseguida noto como de las mejillas del chico se ruborizan, claramente apenado de que lo noté viendo los alrededores con cara infantil, esto me divierte y me enternece al mismo tiempo. Owwww tiene físico de todo un galán mujeriego y resulta ser un panquecito de arroz me agrada, pero alto como bien dicen por ahí, no juzgues a un libro por su portada.

\- Hola - me dice y su voz es grave más que la mía pero con un toque mucho más suave y bajo casi en un susurro, por lo que tengo que agacharme un poco más para oírlo - Los otros vagones estaban muy llenos y pasaba por aquí y me di cuenta que tu estás muy solo por acá y pensé que tal vez querrías estar un poco acompañado, digo nadie debería estar solo en su primer viaje de ida a la escuela, más después de abandonar a tus seres queridos en tu hogar- automáticamente un gran sonrisa se me forma en mi rostro, este chico es un completo amor definitivamente quiero formar una amistad con este chico.

\- Gracias eso es muy tierno de tu parte, ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Harry, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? - le sonreí dulcemente mientras le tendía mi mano en señal de saludo.

\- Harry? Lindo nombre, yo soy Liam, un gusto Harry - me devolvió el saludo amistoso, por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que Liam y yo firmaríamos una grande conexión, no sabía porque, pero lo sentía nos sonreímos mutuamente y comenzamos a practicar sobre cualquier cosa interesante, ya sea sobre la escuela u otras cosas.

La siesta olvidada, y así continuamos todo el viaje hasta el castillo, si definitivamente un nuevo capítulo comenzaba en mi vida.

_**CONTINUARÁ...** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y vaya que Harry no se equivoca respecto a su relación con el susodicho Liam que vino a su vida para no irse o sí? Solo el futuro lo dirá, quiero que me digan que les pareció este capítulo y que piensan de Liam, los leeré con gusto, dejen sus votos y comentarios. ¿Se nos viene la selección de Harry, en que casa quedara? Se los dejo de incógnita los quiero muchos besos xx
> 
> Gracias por las 30 mil leídas y los 2 mil votos los amo mucho xx💚🥰


End file.
